She Only Trusts Cetain People
by Mush.Room.Chic.ken
Summary: Haruka has a special sword that only trusts some people. Will Byakuya be one of them?


A soft presence made itself known inside the captains meeting. It wasn't a new thing for someone to interrupt a meeting but this time is was actually important. "Captain! Someone entered the Soul Society and is causing chaos in the 6th's squad's barracks!" The young girl was bowed down low to her captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

Her captain looked down to her and asked her to stand. "Where is Abarai?"

The girl looked down and sighed, "He was the first to be deemed unconscious by the threat. Before he engaged he asked that you be informed, Captain."

"Captain Kuchiki, you are released to engage with the threat at this time," the head Captain said.

Byakuya flash stepped towards his barracks with the girl in tow. "Captain, what do you wish for me to do?" he looked over his shoulder and replied, "gather the injured squad members and take them to the 4th squads care, 3rd seat Haruka Hana."

Haruka sighed soundlessly before nodding and landed starting to look for injured squad members. "I always have to clean up the mess! Why can't I ever be a part of the battle?" she whined.

"So you have never fought even though you are a 3rd seat? How interesting." Haruka jumped and dropped the squad member she was dragging. Her lieutenant was a few feet away from her and was conscious now.

"Haruka, run. He will kill you," it was mumbled but she understood his words.

"Sorry lieutenant Abarai, I will have to disobey your orders. Captain ordered me to help the injured and I will protect you by fighting to the death." Her voice was cold and distant but held emotion.

"Done talking now girl?" the thing that was attacking was a giant hollow. It was like a snake and bear combined. Haruka unsheathed her sword and held it out.

"Blossom, Kohana." Haruka swung her sword towards the ground and was given a normal sword in return making it look like her sword neglected her master's call.

"Did your sword decide to hide knowing it is pointless to fight?" the beast laughed and jumped forward ready to eat her.

Haruka jumped out of the way and swung her sword down upon the hollow cutting off an arm and leg. It howled in pain before she sliced through the mask destroying it. She let her sword return to normal before sheathing it again.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?"

"Haruka? Why did your sword not transform?" his voice held concern. Haruka laughed and pulled him onto her shoulders walking towards the 4th squad.

"It did transform sir. My sword is actually a beauty but to anyone my sword distrusts she does not show her true form. It was hard for me to figure out why no one saw it until she spoke to me."

Renji chuckled before coughing. Haruka climbed the steps to 4th squad before a few came running out. "Please send some of the squad to retrieve more in the 6th squad barracks." Haruka then flash stepped towards her captain who was engaged in a battle.

"Captain, squad 4 members are collecting the rest of our members. Do you want me to survey the grounds and make sure all threats are gone?"

Byakuya jumped away from the blow sent at him and turned to his 3rd seat. "If you desire to then go ahead, be careful they are powerful." It was his monotone but Haruka was sure he was concerned for her; she beamed with pride before flash stepping to the far right side and slowly walked through each pathway.

"Gah, I finally get some action then it all disappears." She mumbled while turning the corner. Her face connected with a hard wall or body and she glanced down feeling wetness seeing blood on her clothes. She inwardly grumbled before looking up to see her captain.

"Captain Kuchiki, are you okay? I should take you to the 4th squad to get healed come on sir." Haruka grabbed his hand and flash stepped to the 4th squad dragging a tired Byakuya behind her.

"Captain Unohana, Captain Kuchiki is injured, please help!" the fourth squad captain smiled at the young 3rd seats concern for her captain and complied.

"Follow me please Captain Kuchiki. Haruka, will you stay here please? I will bring news to you in a few minutes." Though it was a question Haruka knew she meant it as an order.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

Her lieutenant rolled by on a gurney and she was tempted to follow and make sure he was okay but she was ordered to wait here. "Lieutenant Abarai be okay for me, okay?" she mumbled before he passed her completely.

"I'm proud of you Haruka." Haruka wasn't sure if she heard him respond but shrugged it off.

She sat in the seat for one minute then two and more followed until a half hour had passed and Haruka was worried now. What if her captain died? Or he was in a coma? She was brought out of her trance of worries when captain Unohana comes out of the room and motioned for her to step forward.

"Is Captain Kuchiki alright? You took a long time in there." Haruka rushed trying to peer behind Unohana.

"Your captain is fine. He is just resting, though he asked to speak with you."

Haruka's eyes lit up and she rushed inside her captain's room then bowed. "Captain Unohana said you wished to speak with me, sir?"

"Haruka, did you engage in a battle before you were ordered to?" his voice held no emotion and neither did his eyes. Haruka felt sadness crawl over her and she suppressed the tears which wanted to fall. Her captain did not care for her like she did him and it was obvious now.

"Yes, sir, I did. Lieutenant Abarai was in danger and I acted on the best solution at the moment."

Her captain sighed before he looked out the window. Haruka felt ignored but stayed where she was until she was ordered to leave. A few minutes passed and she was growing irritated. Right before she snapped she felt her sword pulse and she pulled it out of its sheath wondering why it pulsed. "What's wrong Kohana?" she whispered.

It answered by transforming into its shika form. Haruka was confused then understood. Her sword trusted Byakuya and Haruka had no clue why.

"Your sword has a mind of its own. I have seen it transformed so many times before it is quite a beautiful sword."

"You have seen it before? Its true form not the façade she puts up?"

"Of course I have. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well she doesn't show her true form to people she doesn't trust. She wouldn't even show herself to Lieutenant Abarai and he is my best friend!" Haruka was now confused and tried to converse with her sword having no such luck.

"Haruka, I think your sword is trying to tell you something."

She thought about it and realized her sword knew about her thoughts towards Byakuya. Her sword knew she would always be loyal to him, he held her heart in his hands and she would never feel complete in anyone else's arms. Haruka sighed.

"Captain, permission to speak my mind?"

"Go ahead."

"My sword knows everything about me and she knows my thoughts. Kohana knows I love you and is acting upon it." She didn't blush from releasing her feelings but did feel sad when he didn't turn to look at her from the window.

It was silent for a moment before Byakuya answered her, "So you love me?" he chuckled. "My sword knows everything about me as well and has been trying to get me to open up and tell you the same thing."

Haruka gasped and was startled when he flash stepped in front of her and clashed his lips with her own. He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I love you Haruka."


End file.
